G7
G7+III is a minor protagonist in Majestic League and Majestic League Volume 2. History G7 was one of of Lucy’s( also known as "L") first inventions that was created with her ability. Over time, Lucy built more components on top of G7's original body, and made it into what it would eventually become. G7 usually hung around Lucy's house like a bum, as it didn't really know what it could do to get what it needed. Majestic League One day, G7 suddenly found himself summoned by Lucy's teleportation gun which she had built with her powers. The android accompanied her on her adventures, though he himself did not play that large of a role in the story. Functions G7 appears as a humanoid Android, with "skin" that seems to be made of layered pieces of metal compressed on top of each-other in a way that almost emulates muscles. The body can shift to change the overall shape of the body, but G7 is structurally the same. It can shift to fit outdated ports for data but lacks the ability to modify itself to access more modern ports. Despite the body being mostly made of iron, it can’t be magnetized other than by stronger sources. The color and appearance of the body are created via refraction of light. His main distinction from a normal person is the appearance of his eyes. They appear to look like panels into the robot similar to the rest of his body. Within dark areas, G7 will appear a dark metallic grey, making his body look like a single color. His body is generally as durable as a regular human would be. G7 has three main things that he has to do, to keep running at his best performance: 1. G7 must consume blood to live, as it has to circulate through his body to keep energy running through it. 2. He has to drink some sort of burnable oil or gasoline to burn for energy or use high amounts of electricity. 3. The robot carries three separate personalities, uploaded via floppy disks(nicknamed "Umbras") and put into the Android. These personalities act as an inhibitor, to keep the robot human and to regulate functions of the robot. Without these disks, it can’t control itself. The disks cycle through themselves to run through G7. Synthetic Core 88: The first part of the android that was created. It acts as the main processor and engine while giving G7 its power. The core shares the same name as the power. Core 88 allows G7 to 'awaken' aspects of the environment from certain time periods including the future, the past, or even other realities. This results in the shifting of the area around the user wants. G7 can control the radius around but a larger radius takes up more energy for the robot which shuts him down on top of the amount of energy it already drains. He can willfully shut down this 'Awakening' with a thought of his mind but it naturally fades away into what it used to be. Category:Characters